Vocaloid Family
by Kizuna Kiseki
Summary: A story based on how 8 orphans were destinated met each other and formed the group 'Vocaloid'. They encountered countless perils when they grew up, having their own singing careers. New allies and foes were introduced along the way. Read on! -Kiseki :D
1. Vocaloid: Prologue

"Welcome to the 6.30 evening news. Today an accident has happened at the Sora airport. Plane 403 was being brought down by a decent tornado just after they had reached out of the area. 12 people had died and 186 were heavily injured. Lucky enough, the country wasn't being affected by the natural disaster. Re-"

The television was turned off. Someone broke down in front of the television, crying.

She heard the news, she saw the broadcast. The tragic news of the plane crash-with _both_ her parents in the deformed flying engiene, their lives being deemed by Hades.

She was all alone: She had no relatives to turn to.

No friends to provide shelter for her.

She was only 8.

She haven't yet known how to speak for herself.

She wandered around the streets, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, a bark killed the dead silence of the street. She turned her head, a large Yoishire appeared. It's ferocious and menacing look had stunned the elementary girl to shock until she fainted. Just as she collasped onto the cement floor before loosing her conciousness, she vaguely pictured a figure of a lady and fell into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Papa...! Mama...! NOO!"<p>

She awoke with a jolt. It seems that she isn't able to wake up from her nightmare, although she was_physically_ awoke. The scene of how the plane crashed kept replaying in her mind like an endless movie video.

"Oh, you are awake. Oh I'm terribly sorry for letting Shiba scaring you. Oh I'm so sorry. Here have a tea." The lady serves the girl a cup of Green Tea in a porcelain cup. It's aroma is making the girl's nose trigger its senses.

"Uh... arigatou... oba-san. Watashi wa doko ni desu ka?" she asked, looking around her surroundings. There were plenty of Mozart's portrait hanging on the walls of the cottage room.

"Anata wa watashi no uchi ni koko desu. So are you alright? I can hear some screams as I approach..."

"Daijyobu. Hontou desu."

"Oh? So I assume I can send you home after finishing this cup of tea?"

There was a tense atmosphere in the air.

"I... well, I... _don't have a home._My parents passed away in a plane crash... _today._"

"Oh oh oh! Gomenasai! Pardon for my ignorance... so why don't you settle down here? I happen to have an extra room." The lady bowed in apology, with the girl's eyes flooded with namida. "Saa, anata no namae wa nan desu ka?"

The girl realise she couldn't move her mouth at free will. She was so shocked from the aftermath that she had _forgotten her own name_.

"Well... shall I give you a name then?"

The girl nodded.

"Hmm, you look quite kawaii, plus you have a sweet voice too. So you will definitely have a bright future, I shall call you 'Miku' then! OK desu ka?"

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>So that's how the girl 'got' her 'name'. She is now known as <span>Miku<span> and the lady is known as Mizuno Michiyo. Miku had later come to know that Mizuno-san had adopted quite a number of orphans too. It's as if her house is an orphanage.

Mizuno later then announced out "Minasan~! Come out, we have a new addition to our family!"

Several kids scrambled out from two rooms and sat down on the tatami mats. Miku counts: there are seven of them!

Two which look identical, one whose hair is chocolate brown, another has bright violet hair, one who wears goggles on her emerald-green hair (whoops I think Miku always notice a person's hair first when meeting for the first time), last but not least, a boy with dark sapphire-blue hair who had a fringe and a sakura-haired girl whose hair length who can match with Rapunzel's.

"Mina, this is Miku! Miku, this is..."

Starting from the sitting arrangements from the left (refer to description order above), there is Kagamine Rin and Len, Sakine Meiko, Kamui Gakupo, Nakajima MeGumi and Shiron Kaito. Oh, as well as Megurine Luka.

Miku wondered: Were they all orphans? Are their parents dead so they are here? Now she also pondered what would happen to her own house since she wandered out and ended up being here, not knowing the way home.

"Saa, all of you must treat Miku nicely can? I'll prepare dishes for dinner so meanwhile you could play something. A game maybe? Remember: Play safe!"

Mizuno disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the kids to do their own stuffs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's words: I know this chapter and the next one's very rush, so please bear with it. From the 3rd chapter onwards it won't be as short as this. I promise.<strong>


	2. Vocaloid: Runaway of Miku

[ From the previous chapter, the main chracters were mentioned. ]

Miku

Kagamine Rin

Kagamine Len

Megurine Luka

Shiron Kaito

Sakine Meiko

Kamui Gakupo

Nakajima MeGumi

Mizuno Michiyo

Also, Mizuno-san's Yoishire is known as Shiba (for his bright furry-like body. He's quite big as well).

Let's get back to the story should we? ]

"Nee, Rin-san. Why are you here instead of being at home? Your parents passed away or something?" Miku asked when she could no longer hold her curiosity much longer.

Rin stares at her with her topaz-coloured eyes, with namida flowing down her cheeks afterwards.

"Don't you dare to ask my imouto this kind of question! She had just recovered from this shock four months ago, yet you want to make her cry again!" Len shouted in fury to Miku, consoling his twin sister at the same time.

"Len, chill! You do not need to shout do you? And Miku, you shouldn't be asking this kind of question you know?" Luka tried to make peace before things get worse.

"I just wanted to know the reason! Can't I...?" Miku stammered.

"Of course not! Everyone over here has NO parents. Well, except for Mizuno-san who IS one. She understands us perfectly, takes care of us, knowing our needs unlike our blood-related parents." Gumi finally took out her goggles from her head and flung it to one side of the room to control her anger. A small crash could be heard.

"That's it! I'm out of here! Since all of you doesn't welcome me and yes: Sumimasen for me asking such an insultive question!" Miku cried as she headded towards the wooden cottage door.

"Miku, chotto matte kudasai...!" Meiko tried to rush out of the room but Miku had already left. Kaito and Gakupo couldn't be bothered with this kind of quarrel. After all, they were among the eldest and they do not understand a young girl's mind.

Meanwhile, Mizuno-san was too focused on the cooking that she didn't even had a single clue about the quarrel.

Miku was out of the cottage, not konwing what to do (once again). She thought about her old house and decided to try finding a way back home. She then realised that the cottage was near to the sea, which had a lighthouse at the port. Seagulls flew across the skies in a pattern which Miku never seen before. She looked at the bus card she still had in her pocket when she wandered out of her old house. "All I need to do now is to find a bus-stop..."

She walked in the streets, having to realise that the weather had turned cold. Every gust of autumn wind is more chilling than the "wind" produced by an electrical fan. Miku shivered, trying to ask some passer-bys where is the nearest bus-stop. Unfortunately, all of their answers differ from one another.

"Sniff... sniff... I should have controlled my anger and curiosity just now... if not... I won't be lost..." Miku sat at a remote corner behind a building, leaning her back against the brick wall, dazing into blank space. All of a sudden, a boy with turqoise hair approached Miku. He looks slightly older than her. What shocked Miku is that he looked quite similar to herself (except for Miku's long hair).

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Hai..." She just realised that other than a cup of Green Tea at Mizuno's place, she had not eaten anything as Mizuno's still cooking dinner. She ran away from that place just because of a _quarrel_. She watched as he took out a Negi from his grocery bag, giving her the leek.

...

"Please keep this a secret okay? Don't let Mizuno-san know that Miku ran away from here." Meiko pleaded with the 'comrades' in the room, who were quite pissed off over the incident that happened 30 minutes ago. She knew that Mizuno would take around 2 hours to prepare the dishes. Now they were left with exactly 1 hour and 30 minutes to find back Miku, in order not to get into any trouble.


	3. Vocaloid: 90 minutes Part I

_(This will be a very LOOOOONG chapter)_

_"Nee, Rin-san. Why are you here instead of being at home? Your parents passed away or something?"_

_"Don't you dare to ask my imouto this kind of question! She had just recovered from this shock four months ago, yet you want to make her cry again!"_

_"I just want to know the reason! Can't I...!"_

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_"Are you hungry?"_

_"Hai..."_

_"Please keep this a secret okay? Don't let Mizuno-san know that Miku ran away from here." _

[During the 30 minutes when Miku went missing]

Kaito is eating his favourite blue mint ice-cream with Gakupo looking disgusted at him for eating it in such a strange manner (besides, how is he going to eat his dinner if his stomach only had room for ice-cream? XD).

"Can't be helped... It(ice-cream) was the only thing my mum ever made for me before she passed away cause of her illness..." Kaito shed a small drop of tear as he ate the melting cream.

Rin just got into deep slumber with Len singing his way of singing the lullaby:_Ru Ri Ra_. It was the only thing he could remember out of the times when they were still with their parents. A pity that his father went off with another woman, leaving his mother, Len and Rin behind. Not long after, his mother got herself a company, but the man does not like her children. Therefore, she lied to Rin and Len that she will be leaving them here (Mizuno's place) for a couple of weeks. During that period of time when twin's mother was explaining her dilemma and asking Mizuno to take care of her two blond-haired children, Len had overheard their conversation in a room. Filled with anguish, he cried that night. Rin was awaken by her brother's sobbing. She kept pestering him about what made him cry. But when he spilled the beans to her, her eyes widened to the maximum, tears flowed out afterwards. She would never stop shedding tears every night until Len suddenly thought of the lullaby his mother used to hum them to sleep. Now that Miku mentioned that very question again, his sister's kokoro had the psychological scar imprinted on it, once again.

Luka was having telepathy with her miniature creature- Tako Luka. It was named after her and it looked exactly like her. Pink colour. She was conveying to it about all the things that happened today. Miku's presence, Rin's sobbing, Len and Gumi's fury, Kaito and Gakupo's ignorance and her own helplessness, Meiko's the only one concerned about Miku. She was wondering if she should help out to find Miku. "Miku's in the same boat as us... should we be at least concerned about her?"

Gumi rolled on her bed, trying to fix the scratched parts of her goggle that she flung on the floor while having a dispute with Miku. The orange pair of goggles is the only item that she had left when she was travelling in the desert with the tribe. A sandstorm had separated her from the group and was left in a place unfamiliar to her. She began to lose hope. She even tried to kill herself. She had only seen sand as her childhood memories. Until the day she saw Mizuno. Mizuno was the one who gave her hope to live. She had to admit that, even though Miku did wrong in asking such a question, they shouldn't had forced her to leave the house.

"So... how should we find her?" Gumi broke the awkward silence in the air. Everyone turned to face her. "What!" They asked in union.

"Eh, I thought someone hates her for asking such a question? Now has her kokoro softened?" Gakupo asked with a smirk look on his face.

"I just find it… quite cruel to leave her alone out there… who knows if she is abducted by some unknown people…" Gumi quickly covered her mouth when she spoke the word 'abducted'. This lead to everyone's fear, even though they were just elementary school kids who disliked Miku a little.

"Touchwood! Don't say such words!" Meiko huffed. "I have a plan. About how to find Miku."

"Shouldn't we just ask for Mizuno-san's assistance?" Len narrowed his eyes.

"Of course not! She would surely go berserk over the matter. Best still, she may even scold us for driving Miku out of the house~" Meiko acted out a scary look on her face. Len retreated.

"Here's the plan. We would use our pillows and bolsters to pretend that we're resting in bed."

"That's absurd! Mizuno-san can just flip the blanket over to know the truth!" Kaito growled.

"Well at least that could delay some time for us… if she didn't bother checking our rooms. Next we'll…" 6 kids gathered in a circle, hearing Meiko's 'foolproof' plan. Rin wasn't in it as she's still in slumberland and her brother doesn't want to disturb her.

…

"Here, a leek for you." The turquoise-haired boy gave Miku an extremely long leek.

"A… ariga…"

Miku collapsed to the ground. The boy was stunned.

"Hold… hold in there! I'll contact the ambulance…"

…

The 'foolproof' discussion took about 30 minutes. Now they were left with 1 hour and 30 minutes to excute the plan.

"Plan A… hajimaru!"

Kaito entered the kitchen to find Mizuno completely engrossed in cooking. He gave an all-clear signal to Luka, who was turning the doorknob as gently as she could so that the wooden door won't make a sound. Tip-toeing, they left the house and with a town map in hand, they were ready to retrieve Miku back.

They crossed the security area and were ready to start Plan B.

"Now let's see where Miku could have possibly went…" Gumi flashed out the town map filled with distinctive features of the town, with every shop and building's name located on it.

At the exact same moment, Rin woke up. She found herself alone in the room, with Tako Luka.

"Oh oh! You're awake!"

"Ugh… where are the rest of them…?" Rin asked, yawning.

"They went to search for Miku as Miku ran away from here. Len didn't want to disturb you so he excluded you in the plan. Don't worry, they'll be back in 90 minutes time."

"So what can I do now…" Rin walked around in the room, trying to get herself occupied.

…

20 minutes passed.

"I'm so gonna swear that the mayor didn't set up enough telephone booths in this town!"

Passer-bys stared at the direction of swearing. The boy quickly pretended that nothing has happened. Apparently he still haven't contacted the ambulance. His cell phone ran out of battery, now he's still searching for a telephone booth. A mistake he made was, he left Miku in the alley where she fainted while searching for a phone. Finally, he saw a telephone booth within 10 metres away from him. As if time's running out for him, he pressed the dial buttons in a spilt second so fast that no one could see which buttons he dialed.

…

The gang again. They crossed out quite a few places they searched. Now they were left with exactly 1 hour -to find Miku.

"All we were left is this shop: Negi market." Meiko announced.

"The place where leeks of the best quality are sold!" Luka said.

"She could be hungry, since she hadn't been eating anything right?" Len's sudden change about concerning Miku made everyone surprised.

"Whatever. Let's get to that Negi place saa?" Gakupo spoke in an aloof tone.

"Act cool." Gumi sighed. Why do boys love to do that?

Another 5 minutes passed. Less than 1 hour left.

The gang found the Negi market near the east side of the town, only to be dumbfounded that the place was surrounded by huge crowds. Sirens of ambulances could be heard. "Woah, what happened here?" "Some kind of accident. There's this elementary girl that fainted behind the alley near the Negi market and a boy that looked like her was accompanying her I think… There they are." One of the onlookers pointed at Miku, who was unconscious on a stretcher.

"Hey! That IS her!" Kaito and Len screeched. Both of them were soon lost in the crowd, separated from Gakupo, Meiko, Luka and Gumi.

"I'll chase after them. We'll get in touch again kays?" Gumi said in a rush to the 2 females and one male (who sweatdropped).

…

"I'm done! Miku and all of them will be so happy to see this little surprise I made for them!" Rin self-praised herself. She looked at her finished product, smiling to herself again.

~To be continued in Part 2~


	4. Vocaloid: 90 minutes Part II

[ Continued from Part I ]

_"So... how should we find her?"_

_"Eh, I thought someone hates her for asking such a question? Now has her kokoro softened?"_

_"I just find it… quite cruel to leave her alone out there… who knows if she is abducted by some unknown people…"_

_"I have a plan. About how to find Miku."_

_"Shouldn't we just ask for Mizuno-san's assistance?"_

_"Of course not! She would surely go berserk over the matter. Best still, she may even scold us for driving Miku out of the house~"_

_._

_.._

_..._

_"Woah, what happened here?"_

_"Some kind of accident. There's this elementary girl that fainted behind the alley near the Negi market and a boy that looked like her was accompanying her I think… There they are." _

_"Hey! That IS her!"_

_"I'll chase after them. We'll get in touch again kays?"_

This is total chaos. Kaito and Len went after Miku, followed by Gumi, leaving Luka, Meiko and Gakupo behind.

"Can you think of something Meiko?" Luka pledded.

"If only we have some sort of vehicle..." Meiko glanced at Gakupo. "Don't you have your Eggplant rider?"

"Why I never thought of it before! I'll call for it now." *whistles*

A galloping sound was approaching them. True enough, it WAS the Eggplant rider. Gakupo was beaming with pride.

Gakupo: "Alright Luka, hop on!"

Luka: "What about Meiko?"

Gakupo: "Too bad my rider can only carry 2 people. Unless you are talking about the Kagamine twins."

Meiko: "Nevermind then. Hmm what's with that familiar sound...?"

...

At Mizuno's place

"THEY ONLY LEFT WITH 40 MINUTES! Something's telling me that they aren't getting back in time! I don't care anymore! I wanna go after them!" Rin changed her clothes.

"Don't be panic... I'm sure they'll be fine..." Tako Luka trying to chill the 6 yeared-old girl down. "Besides, how are you gonna know where on earth are they now? How are you gonna catch up with them?"

"Don't worry... I can check their whereabouts...and catch up with them... with THIS!" Rin's eyes glittered as if they were stars in the night sky.

Tako Luka fell down anime style.

...

In the ambulance

"Miku... May Crypton god bless you that you are fine..." The boy had the unconcious Miku's hand in his, wrapping hers gently around. He shed tears from his eyes, looking endearingly at the girl.

Until...

"WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING _MY_ MIKU!"

"Woah woah who are you guys?" The boy was dazed from the synchronized screams by...

"_Kaito_'s my name and this is _Len_! Wait a minute, why are you shouting the same thing as me! LEN!"

"How do I know! I _should_ be the one asking you this question!"

"I should be asking you 2... how do you get into the ambulance?" The boy stared.

Kaito and Len looked at each other. Len screeched after a second.

"Eeeeeeeek! Why is my leg stuck at the bar there!"

"Now now hold on, I'll help you." One of the nurses in the vehicle tried to pull Len's leg out. " And please don't make a racket here!"

"Gomenasai..." The 3 boys bowed down in apology.

...

Outside the ambulance

Gakupo, along with Luka was on the eggplant rider, trying to catch up with the ambulance.

"Just 10 more metres and we'll catch up!" Gakupo said.

"I suddenly thought of Gumi! Where is she? I totally forgot about her!" Luka panicked.

_...Swish._

Gakupo and Luka's hair flied into the air. The 'wind' was by Gumi. She cycled at a very high speed so fast that she was in front of the ambulance now.

"Wait. Where did she get that bike?"

[Author's words: Do all of you find it strange that they didn't call for any TAXIs to fetch them? Well that's cause Mizuno said that taxi rides are expensive. :P For Gumi's bike... well I'm not so sure if she stole it from somewhere :D So lemme continue~]

Meiko shouted for joy. It really IS her. With THAT THING.

Rin: "Meiko~!"

Meiko: "I knew you would come! But wouldn't Len be unhappy if you used THAT THING without his permission?"

Rin: "Who cares! I'm his imouto! Let's catch up with them now!"

On the road

"What's with the road today? Firstly an ambulance and a bicycle, followed by an _EGGPLANT Rider_... now what! A_**ROADROLLER**_! (&^%*$!)"-Secruity guard's ****. :)

THAT THING is Len's roadroller. Meiko and Rin were on it, with many cars nearly meeting their ends. Of course, all escaped from that rolling thing which makes the roads even more flat and even...

"Well, today's definitely a strange day... oh what date is it today... ok, 13th of May, a Friday... WHAT! FRIDAY THE 13TH! No wonder..." ...followed by a bang on the table.

...

"She's alright. All she needs is a few days rest." The doctor assured.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SHE'S ALRIGHT! She hasn't been eating anything for a _DAY___ did'cha know!"

^ Again the 3 boys answered at the same moment. The doctor was quite shocked. The other staffs had eyes wide open to the extent that their pupil were reduced to a tiny dot at the core of their sight organ.

Kaito, Len and the boy glared at each other, sweatdropped.

Miku rubbed her eyes.

"Where am I?"

The 3 boys cheered. Miku was awoke!

The door slammed open.

"I knew you boys would always be rash, no matter what." Gumi gave them a (=_=) look.

"Well, unlike this one." Luka looked at Gakupo, who showed a poker face.

"Miku! Are you alright? You're in a hospital. You will need to rest for a few days." Meiko answered pleasurely.

Author: "CHOTTO MATTE YO!"

The gang: "Nani?"

Author: "Since Miku needs A _FEW DAY__S_ to rest, how is she gonna make it back in time for Mizuno-san's dinner, hmm?"

Astonishment.

Len: "OH SH!T!"

Gumi: "What do we do now?"

Rin: "Looks like a paper couldn't contain fire after all."

Kaito: "We left 20 mintues by the way."

Gakupo: "..."

Meiko: "Should I contact Mizuno-san...?"

Luka: "Let's just contact her then..."

Miku: "Wait... I don't understand. What 20 mintues left? What happened?"

Silence.

The gang forgotten that Miku didn't know anything. About the plot of course. Let's get back to the story.

"I don't think we're doing the right thing. I'll call Mizuno-san and tell her about everything." Luka was about to reach for the phone on the side table when she received a signal.

It was from her pet chibi, Tako Luka.

_Luka. This is bad. Mizuno had already know that all of you sneaked out from the house. Now she's already on her way here. Gomenasai~ She forced me to spill the beans if not she would..._

_...FRY YOU AS TAKOYAKI RIGHT? -_Luka just knew it.

Mizuno is good at threatening every single one of the gang. Not to the extent of killing and arson of course.

For Kaito: Not buying Ice-Cream for him anymore.

Gakupo: Not cooking eggplants.

Luka: Not frying seafood (especially Tuna).

Meiko: Not letting her drink a glass of sake.

Rin: No more oranges.

Len: No more Bananas.

Gumi: No carrot soup for dinner.

As simple as that. That's why they were thinking how to 'deal' with Mizuno when she arrives later.

Speak of the devil.

Mizuno treated all of them like a transparent glass. She approched the doctor and staffs and spoke to them for a minute. They went out afterwards, leaving the gang and Mizuno in the hospital room.

The room shook once, twice then thrice.

A massive damage was caused by the fury of the guardian. (Nothing is broken, except for the glass windows and the gang's eardrums. Alot of vulgarities were used too.)

"As a punishment..." The gang shivered. Not to let their favourite food be confiscated!

"... We're gonna camp here for one night! Don't complain! I've packed all of your stuffs for tonight!" Mizuno announced formerly.

"EH!" Everyone were shocked.

"Err, where is that turqoise-haired boy?" Kaito looked around the room.

"Probably escaped along with the doctors and staffs." Gakupo said.

"I still haven't thank him for saving me... Oh..." Miku tried to sit up but she failed. Mizuno quickly supported her.

"I'm sure Miku-neechan may bump into him next time... oh and my gift to you! Welcome to our family!" Rin proudly presented her product: A picture of all of them together, hand in hand.

(The author again. Sigh what does she want from them?)

Author: "I feel very irritated for saying 'the gang' everytime! Can all of you think of a group name or something!"

Mizuno: "So I shall ask. What is your hobby?"

All: "Singing? Um..."

Mizuno: "Perfect! Singing requires the usage of vocals. Vocals... I know! 'Vocaloids' would be a good name! So any objections?"

All: "Iie!"

Author: "Arigatou Mizuno-san! Phew..."

The Vocaloids had a happy night in Miku's bedroom. They sang songs, and cosed together and slept happily in the end.

DONG.

The bell for 12am midnight sounded.

The glass windows were replaced (before they slept of course).

The picture Rin made was sticked to the wall.

_Someday, we'll meet again. I know we would. I'll protect you, no matter how far away I am from you. Just like this time. I promise._

~END of chapter~


	5. Vocaloid: Weird morning in the hospital

_"As a punishment..."_

_"... We're gonna camp here for one night! Don't complain! I've packed all of your stuffs for tonight!" _

_"EH!" _

_"Err, where is that turqoise-haired boy?"_

_"Probably escaped along with the doctors and staffs."_

_"I still haven't thank him for saving me... Oh..."_

_"I'm sure Miku-neechan may bump into him next time... oh and my gift to you! Welcome to our family!" _

_._

_.._

_..._

_"So I shall ask. What is your hobby?"_

_All: "Singing? Um..."_

_"Perfect! Singing requires the usage of vocals. Vocals... I know! 'Vocaloids' would be a good name! So any objections?"_

_All: "Iie!"_

_Someday, we'll meet again. I know we would. I'll protect you, no matter how far away I am from you. Just like this time. I promise._

...

"Dare ka!" Miku woke up, with an agitated look on her face.

"What is it? Dreamt of that horrible scene again?" Mizuno climbed out of her sleeping bag and pat Miku on the shoulder. "Just don't mull over it."

"Hai..." Miku didn't want to worry Mizuno again. She was positive that she heard a voice beside her left ear, before she fell asleep into slumberland.

Miku:_Just, who is it..._

"Ohaiyo~~ mina..." Rin woke up. With her eyes closed. Until...

"LEN! GET THAT HAND OF YOURS OFF MY LEG! YOU HENTAI!"

^ ...That was enough to wake Luka, Meiko, Gumi, Kaito and Gakupo up, sweatdropping. They didn't know a 6 year old girl knows THAT word. But Len was still clinging onto Rin's right leg, not letting go.

==Len's dream==

Len: ahh~~~ This banana is soo oishii... I don't wanna eat it first... I wanna snuggle it, taste it's smoothness and tenderness... This is heaven... (^o^)

==End of dream==

Mizuno grabbed a thin book from the luggage and hit Len on the backside.

No effect.

"I know! Why don't we shout something out loud, high-pitched?" Luka suggested.

"I know of a current rock song! It's called Meltdown. The chorus is quite high-pitched." Kaito said with a trolling smile.

"Do you know the chorus in the first place?" Gakupo asked.

"No worries! Luckily I record down the lyrics of songs which I fancy!" Mizuno searched for that note, hoping to find it.

...

Another scene

Man: "Hey, it's about time to visit your mother."

?: "I don't want! I hate to see those orphans! She adopted some more kiddos right?"

Man: "Come on... you do miss her right? Just don't mind those lil' kiddos."

?: "Aren't those _kiddos_ the reason you left oka-san?"

Man: "...True. But we still need to give her a visit right?"

?: "All right. I'm gonna give her a call."

...

"Finally found it!" Mizuno's eyes glimmered.

(Jeez, how many times had I wrote eye-shining phrases! It's only the 5th chapter... ==')

Tadah~ The ancient scroll~ Is what you're gonna say next, right!

"Iie, iie, nothing! Nothing of that sort!" Mizuno resumed back to the story.

"Aha! The chorus!" Gumi exclaimed. "But most of them are in kanji... And I don't know kanji that much yet."

"I can help with that! Now let me 'transform' them to hiragana ok desu ka?" Mizuno started scribbling on the 'ancient scroll' :

kakuyuugouro nisa

tobikonde mitai to omou

massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei

kakuyuugouro nisa

tobikonde mitara soshitara

subete ga yurusareru youna kigashite

"Mina~ Ichi, Ni, San!"

The Vocaloids(except for Len) opened their mouth wide, all aiming towards Len's right ear.

"KAKUYUUGOURO NISA~

TOBIKONDE MITAI TO~ OMOU~

MASSAO NA HIKARI TSUTSUMARETE KIREI!

KAKUYUUGOURO NISA~

TOBIKONDE MITARA~ SOSHITARA~

SUBETE GA YURUSARERU YOUNA KIGASHITE!"

"Oh uh uh!" Len bolted out of his banana paradise dream, followed by a slap on his face by Rin.

"What's that slap for!" Len touched his swollen cheek.

"I didn't slap you. I just simply high-fived that face of yours." Rin sounded so cool. Even more cooler than Gakupo this time.

"Who asked you to be such a pervert! You had been hugging Rin's leg all this time!" Luka lectured.

"Argh I really didn't know that! Anyways, gomenasai imouto..." Len bowed down to Rin 3 times.

Mizuno's cell phone rang with a pop music. She was quite elated and surprised to see the caller-id.

Mizuno: "Mushi mushi?"

?: "Konichiwa, oka-san..."

Mizuno: "Ah son! Long time no see huh!"

Gakupo: "Mizuno-san. Is it that dude!"

Mizuno: "Well yes Gakupo, please don't interupt."

All: "What do you mean by 'dude' Gakupo?"

G: "That bookworm of course! He's Mizuno's son!"

All: "EH! Mizuno has a son!"

G: "Well yeah. Since I was the first orphan to be adopted by Mizuno-san. I saw her husband and that... _bookworm_ of course. I hate him!"

All: "Why?"

G: "For messing up my things, that is! Keep aiming at me for no reason, then anyhow push the blame to me! Afterwards I heard they moved out. Because of me. But Mizuno-san still treats me well, I'm very grateful of her..."

Kaito: "Hmm I don't even have the slightest idea who he is... do you still remember his name?"

G: "Forgotten. But I think his last name is..."

Mizuno (On the phone): "HIYAMA KUDAN! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

G: "Sou dane! Hiyama. But the rest I forgotton. He's a nerd with specs in my opinion."

All: "Oh okay..."

Mizuno: "Oh perfect! Well you can come in the evening! Ok~ Sayounara~!" *closes phone* "Alrighty mina~ let's order breakfast from the foodmall down the first floor!"

Luka: "Um chotto! Now's 11:10... will we be able to eat lunch then?"

Gumi: "We would be full by then... can we have lunch instead of breakfast?"

Mizuno: "Okay then! If that's all of you want."

Rin: "Mizuno-san, the author barges in again."

Mizuno: "What is it this time Nakajima-chan!"

Author: "Don't call me by my name! Call me Kiseki-san or something! () Just because we have the same name, doesn't mean..."

Mizuno: "Cut all these raps. Tell us why are you here?"

Kiseki: "I'm here to tell you this- 11:11 is an auspicious time to make wishes! Even if you don't wanna make a wish, maybe your kids wants to make one..."

Mizuno: "Whatever. Now please."

*poof* (Why must I be the one compromising?)

Miku: "She's gone..."

Kaito: "Hey it's 11:11 now! shall we make a wish?"

Gakupo: _Hmm, shall I wish that I will get on good terms with that bookworm?_

Everyone clustered together in front of the sickroom window and made their own wishes.

Meanwhile...

?: _11:11 now... I wish later's visit will be a peaceful and fun one!_

~End of chapter~


	6. Vocaloid: A special visit

_"Dare ka!"_

_"What is it? Dreamt of that horrible scene again?"_

_"Ohaiyo~~ mina... __**LEN**__! GET THAT HAND OF YOURS OFF MY LEG! YOU __**HENTAI**__!"_

_._

_.._

_..._

_"Hey, it's about time to visit your mother."_

_"All right. I'm gonna give her a call."_

_"I can help with that! Now let me 'transform' them to hiragana ok desu ka?"_

_"Mina~ Ichi, Ni, San!"_

_**"KAKUYUUGOURO NISA~**_

_**TOBIKONDE MITAI TO~ OMOU~**_

_**MASSAO NA HIKARI TSUTSUMARETE KIREI!**_

_**KAKUYUUGOURO NISA~**_

_**TOBIKONDE MITARA~ SOSHITARA~**_

_**SUBETE GA YURUSARERU YOUNA KIGASHITE!"**_

_"Oh uh uh! What's that slap for!"_

_"I didn't slap you. I just simply high-fived that face of yours."_

_..._

_"EH! Mizuno has a son!"_

* * *

><p>Visitors had their eyes turned wide when they saw Mizuno bringing <strong>8<strong> children for lunch. They whispered and chattered: Who's that woman? Why she has so many children? She even got a twin! The children don't seem to resemble her...

The Vocaloids felt embarassed. They had their heads low, not daring to look at Mizuno. Mizuno told them "Nevermind those words, after lunch we'll go back to the sickroom to get our stuffs and go home straight away." They ate awkwardly in the foodmall and went back to Miku's sickroom to pack up their stuffs.

They went to the openfield carpark as soon as possible. Gakupo fetched his Eggplant rider, Rin acivated her Roadroller, Gumi unlocked the chain of the bicycle. Luka went with Gakupo, Rin and Len with Miku and Meiko, while Kaito got in the car with Mizuno.

Mizuno: "Gumi, where did you get that bicycle?"

Gumi: "Um... uh... I forgot."

M: "You STOLE it!"

G: "Y...yeah! Cause I don't wanna lose track of Kaito and Len who were already on the ambulance!"

M: "I see. You guys owe me an explaination. Fill me up when we get back. Fold that bicycle up and put it in the car boot. You'll sit behind with Kaito."

G: "Hai~..."

* * *

><p>?: "Dad, when shall we set off?"<p>

Kudan: "Well, around 2pm I guess. Shall we wait for your girl to go along too?"

?: "IIE! Who knows where she will wreck up the place! And I might get looked down by those **ORPHANS**!"

"Lily **IS** your _girlfriend_ isn't she? So it's your duty to look after her." Kudan patted his son's head in a playful manner.

* * *

><p>(After an hour of explaination)<p>

"Ah, I see. Alright, case dismissed!" Mizuno swinged a hammer and it landed with a 'thud'.

"Matte! I got things to tell everybody." Miku raised her hand.

"After everything. I apologise. For causing so much trouble for all of you. Gomen..." She gave a formal bow to Mizuno, who was unprepared to accept the apology. She embraced Miku, who sobbed. The other Vocaloids slowly reached forward towards them, embracing each other. Tears leaked from their eyes. "D-d-don't be like that... Don't make me cry with all of you..." Mizuno swallowed her pride, not letting tears flow out from her eyes. In the end she failed. The entire house is filled with sorrow, sobbings...

* * *

><p>?: "Sweetie~ waiting for me?"<p>

?: "Oh Lily-chan! Finally you're here!"

Lily: "Aww what's the rush for? People just finish their tuition you know!"

?: "Nothing... just asking if my lady would accompany me to go to my old home?"

Lily: "Oh sure! It would be nice to see your mother!"

?: "Shall we go then?"

* * *

><p>"There. The last box of tissue." Luka dried her tears. Everyone seemed to have calmed down after crying their hearts out. Another hour of sobbing.<p>

The house has regained it's original atmosphere. No more sadness or sobbings. Everyone of the Vocaloids had calmed down. They still have to clear the house as Mizuno said that her son will be visiting.

The Vocaloids helped one another to tidy up their attire, hair and the room which was their gathering room/ bedroom. They flusteredly stuffed every single toy which was lying on the tatami mats into wooden boxes which shaped like cubes.

_Ding Dong~!_

"I'll get the door!" Miku headed to the door and turned the knob. "Oh uh... uh... Who are the both of you?"

"I am Hiyama Kiyoteru. This is my... um... classmate Lily. My otou-san will be arriving in a minute."

"Yokosou! Watashiwa Miku desu. Come in!" Miku led the 2 teenagers into the house.

The Vocaloids didn't pay any attention to Kiyoteru at first. All turned to Lily and were awed by her presence. Her long golden hair was glimmering like the gold jewels in a palace, her skin fair and white, but her ocean blue eyes stood out the most. Even more impressive than Kaito's sapphire blue eyes. The boys nearly had nosebleeds (even Len who is only 6 years old) while the girls were fansinated by her beauty. They shifted to Kiyoteru afterwards. As how Gakupo described him: He wore specs, nerdy, having the looks of a bookworm. A workaholic type.

The male Vocaloids sat with Kiyoteru while the female Vocaloids sat with Lily. They were naturally divided into 2 groups. Kiyoteru's father shortly arrived afterwards, being welcomed in the hands of his wife, Mizuno.

* * *

><p><span>Kiyoteru with the male Voclaoids<span>

**Kiyoteru's POV**

Wow, this house sure has changed alot huh? How long has it been since I stayed in this house? 6 years? I'm not sure of myself. And what's up with Gakupo... he seems to be more matured than last time... as well as getting more and more into the looks of a Samurai... cool.

"Nee Kiyoteru-kun, why are you looking at Gakupo-kun like that?" Len asked with an innocent tone. Gakupo must have realised this and glared with questioning looks on his face.

"Uh, nothing! Really nothing." I quickly ended the topic before things 'go out of hand'. I decided to switch topic.

"So... what do all of you do whenever my mum isn't at home with all of you?" Worse tactic ever I guess?

"Gather in a room and talk about random stuffs. Especially with all those girls around. In 5 minutes 10 topics were being chatted!" Kaito replied while eating an Ice-cream. Geez, I hadn't eaten that thing for ages. Sigh...

Nothing was really done except for having Guys-talk or whatever you call it. Oh, and they managed to talk about Lily.

"So... is Lily-chan your girlfriend?" Gakupo teasingly asked me, but I gave him a 'so-what' look.

"For how long? How did the 2 of you meet?" Kaito seemed to be interested. Even little Len, with his curious-looking eyes glued on me. Oh gosh...

* * *

><p><span>Lily with the female Vocaloids<span>

**Lily's POV**

Wow. It totally shocked me to see those lil' kids of different personalities getting along so well together... plus they were around the same age as me, but slightly younger. Sigh, it must had been a pain for them to be seperated from their parents at such a young age?

"Lily-chan, I love your hair." Rin looked at her hair, comparing hers with Lily's. It's like comparing an Ugly-Duckling with a graceful Swan. "How I wish my hair could be like yours..."

"I want my hair to be long just like Lily-neechan's!" Miku brushed her teal hair with a few strokes. "But Meiko-neechan, let down your hair. I wanna compare your hair with Lily-nee."

That was when I started noticing Meiko's bun. It was quite small and neat. Around 4cm in diameter I guess? Meiko started taking out her rubber band that binds her hair and the chocolate brown strands just came flowing down like a river. We stand next to each other and I adjusted myself to be the same height as her by squating down a bit. Her hair length is slightly shorter than mine like, 8 centimeters?

That's when all the girls got excited over something, and we started talking about guys.

"Well, let's sit in a circle. Let's start from the youngest? Rin?" Gumi started it.

"I only love my brother..." Rin muttered awkwardly. Wait, a topic like this is too far from her age.

Next is Miku.

"Um, I find Len quite cute! Even though he is younger than me." Miku's reply. Every other girls gone in a woooooo response.

"Next is... WATASHI! I like Gakupo, he is so cool." Gumi looks so excited. It's like Gakupo was really her boyfriend.

"Well, at least she hasn't have a crush Kaito..." Meiko said sulkishly while retying her bun. Luka patted her on the back smiling at her.

Puppy love... haha.

"Now's your turn Luka!" Rin shouted in her sweet voice. Luka just barely shrugged.

"Well, I don't know."

"Don't tell me you like Gakupo-sama!" Gumi sounded agitated.

"Of course not. Maybe I'll have a better guy in future~" Luka sang.

Great. Now's my turn. Should I tell them about Kiyoteru?

* * *

><p><strong>Kudan's POV<strong>

Aww, it's really, really, _really_ great to see my wife again. After a _few_ years! What a good husband am I. I left this house because of those orphans she adopted huh? I should have been more tolerant... Oh, and how am I gonna start a conversation with her? Start with "Um hello dear~! No time no see~"? It sounds lame. Plus there's no sense of gentlemanly-ness in saying that.

Before I knew it, she started the conversation first.

"Konichiwa hubby! Long time no see!"

_WHAT_? She sounded like I'm an old friend of hers who has not visited for a long time? As if nothing's happened. Weird. And I realised that she had an addition to the orphanage family. A teal-haired girl whom I never seen before when I sneeked back into the house 1 month ago to collect some data while I stumbled upon the photo frame. 7 kids were in the picture, having their own different grins on their faces. They looked quite angelic, innocent, child... okay. I shall stop. Mizuno dear led me to the kitchen, having the conversation started way easier than I thought. We got on to missing each other, about Kiyoteru's education and progress... business trips, and some other adult stuffs. I withdrew an envelope from my handbrief case and handed it to Mizuno. It was for the monthly installment bills when I left with Kiyoteru. I felt so apologetic to her. She, raising 8 kids all by herself. Without complaint, resentment or any other negative comments. I just realised that she didn't lodge any complaints about hardships to me, instead she looked cheerfully without any worries.

"Hey dear..."

"Nanikara? Kudan dear?"

"Can I... move back to stay with you? So at least Kiyoteru can see you more oftenly." I was anxious to know her respone. Hopefully a yes.

Silence.

Mizuno didn't utter a word. Before I knew it, tears started steaming down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiyoteru's POV<strong>

Bored. Again. Ran out of topic is all I can say. I did told the boys about Lily. Everything.

"Shall we join the girls?" is all I asked.

"Why not?"

Then we left the room and opened the door where the girls were resting in. Ha.

Opened the door, I found that Lily was missing.

"Don't worry Kiyoteru ni-chan! Your girlfriend is in the toilet!" Miku teased me. Gah! Lily told them all about us? Oh great. I was thinking of doing something while waiting for Lily. My hands randomly reached for the pockets in my jeans, until a idea struck me.

"Nee, mina. Shall I take a picture of all of you? Take it as we're doing something while waiting for Lily. At least not wasting time." I pulled out my vPhone 5. It had the camera function so I thought I would try it out as it's a new phone given to me by dad.

"Oh yea. Since Miku had just joined us and hadn't taken any photos with us." Luka thought this was a good idea and gathered everyone around. Before they steady themselves in front of the camera, Meiko went to get a mugful of (sake?) while Kaito went to get ice-cream. Gumi even had her goggles on. "I'm not gonna show my face in it!" was what she shouted.

"Ok mina? Yon, go, roku, nana..."

"HACHIII~~~~"-The way they pronounced it sounded like 'Cheese~'

The photo was out. I must admit, only Miku, Rin, Len and Luka looked the best in the photo. For Meiko, she was raising her mug up high, with all the (sake?) nearly gonna spill out. Kaito was scooping some Ice-cream out of the small container having a cheesy smile (okay that's not so unglam) while Gumi and Gakupo had grumpy expressions on their faces with their hand signs... Ouh, I should really edit this...

Strangely, my vPhone had some sort of function similiar to this machine called 'Neoprints'. After you had taken a picture with your friends, you can add some small icons/ features to make the picture look more stylish in a way. I browsed through the options of mini icons in the phone and had the ones that caught my attention.

Specs.

Aha! I shall turn this photo into a nerdy one! I released an evil laughter in my head.

I started 'dragging' glasses to each of the kiddos. For those 2 grumpy faces, I shall give them an opaque goggle, since that girl already has one... Meiko is a bit different from the others. Instead of putting it on her face, I actually tilted the specs 180 degrees and made it look like she's hanging her specs on her shirt. For the blond-haired twins, I might just put their on the head... Hey they look much more kawaii~ Oh what am I thinking?

"Err, Kiyoteru? What are you doing with your phone?" It was Lily.

Man, how long did she took in the toilet? Girls...

"I heard that their own gang name is 'Vocaloid' so just add that in to make it a complete picture?" Lily do know alot about those kiddos. Whoa. I managed to find a pefect place to write the word 'Vocaloid' on the picture. And viola, I'm done~ I showed to them and all liked except for Gumi and Gakupo (like obviously?). I turned on the computer and connected it to printer which was quite outdated, and the picture was sucessfully printed out. Those kiddos kept snatching for the photo while I happen to saw an empty frame lying on the table so I took it, with the photo, slotted it inside. It was a perfect fit. Well, those kiddos were quite happy, aren't they... Their smiles were so...

It was until I saw my dad stomping out of the kitchen, furiously calling me:

"Son! It's about time to say goodbye to your friends and leave with Lily now!"

I was confused why my dad sounded so weird. He was the one who insisted on coming back home, and now? Urgh forget about it. Lily and I checked our stuffs as we made our way to the front door until I saw my mother _crying_. I was about to concern her when my father kept urging me to leave. I shouted "Mina, sayounara mata!" to them. The Voclaoids shouted back the same thing back to us.

After Lily closed the door, I heard some sounds like "What's wrong Mizuno-san?" "Why are you crying again?"

I can't care. My dad. I bet they had a quarrel just now? But it was so quiet... Nevermind. Since she still has the Vocaloid gang to cheer her up or something. With that, I'm kind of relieved.

* * *

><p>Author's words: FINALLY DONEE! This time I'll be writing in POV (Point Of View) format so as to let all of you know each character's thoughts even better, I hope~ Anyways gomenasai for the LOOOOOONG wait!<p>

Well, looks like the ending isn't that sweet! D;

Do the Vocaloids needa crying again the 2nd time? Well wait for the next chapter!


	7. Vocaloid: 2 Choices, 1 Reason

_"After everything. I apologise. For causing so much trouble for all of you. Gomen..."_

_"D-d-don't be like that... Don't make me cry with all of you..."_

_"There. The last box of tissue."_

_"I am Hiyama Kiyoteru. This is my... um... classmate Lily. My otou-san will be arriving in a minute."_

_._

_.._

_..._

_"Son! It's about time to say goodbye to your friends and leave with Lily now!"_

_"What's wrong Mizuno-san? Why are you crying again?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuno's POV<strong>

That Hiyama Kudan... BAKA! Why is he such an... _**AHO**_.

The conversation between me and Kudan

_Him: "Hey dear..." _

_Me: "Nanikara? Kudan dear?"_

_Him: "Can I... move back to stay with you? So at least Kiyoteru can see you more oftenly." _

Upon this I started to remember the painful flashback...

* * *

><p><span>Flashback (many years ago)<span>

_Me: "Kudan dear... Please don't leave me...!"_

_Kudan: "I've already made up my mind! Don't try to stop me! Since you decided to adopt orphans that messes up our home... very well I shall support you!"_

_"Nani?"_

_That's when young Kiyoteru and Gakupo came out from a room._

_"Nee, oka-san, nani desu ka?" Kiyoteru asked me. But before I can answer him, Kudan pulled him away from Gakupo and gave Gakupo a slap. A SLAP. _

_I quickly rushed up to Gakupo, with my hands at the swollen area, shouted back at Kudan._

_"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR! HE'S ONLY AN INNOCENT CHILD!"_

_"It's because of __**him**__ that our family has broken up, isn't it? Now I will give you 2 choices."_

_I listened._

_"Ichi, give that purpled-haired boy to an orphanage, and I shall treat it as nothing has happened. _

_Ni, you can still keep the boy, but you'll lose Kiyoteru!" I widened my eyes in fear. I mean, most people would definately choose option one, but I can't bear for Gakupo to be..._

_When I was still pondering over the matter, Gakupo stood up, walked towards Kudan and did something that totally shocked everybody, including Kiyoteru._

_He leashed out his katana, which appeared to be a little larger than himself at that time, and..._

_...__**SLASH**__._

_Kudan's right sleeve was torn. Gakupo actually..._

_"THAT'S TIT FOR TAT! YOU LOSER! HOW DARE YOU BULLY MY __**MOTHER**__!" His purple eyes turned into a different colour. A colour of fury._

_I was still on the floor, totally shocked and I just can't believe my eyes._

_He hit Kudan. And shouted at him. For a reason: He treated me as his __**real mother**__. Instead of a foster parent. With that I decided on my answer._

_"Ni. I'm going for option 2!" I forcefully bluttered out my mouth, knowing that I'll lose Kiyoteru. _

_"Oka-san...! OKA-SAN!" Kiyoteru cried as he was reluctant to leave. It was a painful choice. But I knew he would live better with his father, at the same time Kudan would have company so he won't be that lonely. Still..._

_After that, Gakupo was still in his combat position. He didn't turn his head around. He just said this to me:_

_"I'll protect you... __**Mizuno-san**__."_

_That's it. I think his was affected by Kudan's words, and refused to call me 'oka-san' like he used to. That was one of the worst days of my life._

-End of flashback-

* * *

><p>Upon thinking how he's not giving me a choice back then, I started to feel the angst building up in me.<p>

"Did you even gave me a chance back then!"

I noticed that he looked guilty. He must have wanted to keep his pride so he asked Kiyoteru to leave with him. Tears streamed out from my eyes, and that's when I cried for the second time for the day. With all those little Vocaloids comforting and concerned about me, I feel more than enough to be happy or at least stay positive. I soon settled them and they went back to their room. I don't want them to worry. About me.

**Miku's POV**

We settled back to our rooms to let Mizuno have some chill-off period. Room, to be exact. Maybe she doesn't want us to be implicated into her matter?

In the room

All the Vocaloids. We're... doing random things?

All right, I'll list down what happened here.

1. Rin and Len. They're lying on their beds, staring at the ceiling.

2. Kaito. Eating Ice-cream.

3. Meiko. Drinking Sake. Looks like she managed to smuggle 3 glasses in again...

4. Gakupo. Emo-ing at one corner. Gumi was sitting beside him reading something.

5. Luka. Telepathy. With her chibi pet Tako Luka.

6. Me. Nothing to do. Was looking at the others. (If not how do I get all the above information?)

"Nee, since we have like, nothing to do and slacking around now, should we occupy ourselves with something?" I broke the silence in the room. Everyone thought it made sense. Since it's a singing group, why don't they start practising some songs now?

"If we sing a song... to Mizuno... maybe that might cheer her up."

"Maybe it'll cheer us up too!"

"Then that's decided! Someone switch on the computer!"

We are so back into action again. The Vocaloids once had a mission(which failed). The mission to find back the missing me within 90 minutes, but they were caught by Mizuno instead. They stayed in the hospital with me overnight. Singing songs, chatting... That's how we managed to be so bonded!

Okay, no more distractions. Time to stay focused on this mission now! Let's not fail this mission too!

"Hey, shall we get to Nico Nico Douga for the songs?"

* * *

><p>Author's words: This chapter... is not so easy to write as I thought. This chapter is mainly about the flashback so... (it's a first attempt!) Well hope I can do a better job for the next chapter!<p> 


	8. Vocaloid: 90 minutes AGAIN?

_"Nee, since we have like, nothing to do and slacking around now, should we occupy ourselves with something?"_

_"If we sing a song... to Mizuno... maybe that might cheer her up."_

_"Maybe it'll cheer us up too!"_

_"Then that's decided! Someone switch on the computer!"_

_"Hey, shall we get to Nico Nico Douga for the songs?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's POV<strong>

_Kakuyuugoro nisa~ Tobikonde mitai to~ Omou~_

That song Meltdown... is the very first song we sang as a wakeup-call to wake Len up (in order to free Rin's right leg). I asked the Vocaloids whether we shall pick this song to sing again. All of them rejected, with different reasons.

For Gakupo, it was too _high-pitched_. He said he has difficulty breathing was we sang for Len when we're in the sickroom.

For Kaito, he says it was too _loud and high-pitched_. (Both he and Gakupo were matured at that time...)

For Meiko, she mentioned that the song **_IS _**_sadistic_. Luka added further detail: It is about a girl who commited suicide by diving into a nuclear reactor.

For Rin, it reminds her of that _awkward scene_ in the hospital.

For Len... it was the worst _wakeup-call_ he ever had. FOR NOW.

"Isn't there any motivational songs out there on Nico Nico Douga!" Kaito scratched his head.

"Just type things that are positive, BAKA!" Meiko smacked Kaito on the back, causing him to nearly spit out the ice-cream hejust delivered into his mouth.

"You're so clever, then you type!" Kaito stood up from the computer seat, with Meiko taking over.

Heehee, it was quite cute seeing them quarrel. Even at the hospital too.

But it was forbidden for me to spill out so, **_SHH_**!

"Hmm, can I type random words now..." Meiko's fingers were being random and before she knew it,_''_ appeared on the search bar.

"Meiko, what on earth are you doing?" Gakupo glanced over the keyboard.

"Is ''even a song title! _AHAHAHA _my stomach hurts!" Kaito collasped onto the floor, laughing until you can call him a crazy man.

Uh oh, Meiko's angry again~!

"Jeez... BA-KAito!" somehow Meiko managed to get a gigantic Paperfan (which was 60cm in length) from somewhere and slammed it on Kaito's... and send him flying to the end of the room, with a loud_CRACK_. Rin and Len looked in awe at Meiko, who's gloating over her victory now.

Meiko went back to the keyboard again. She typed 'happy faces', 'laughing' but all those songs that came out were... not so meaningful. Gumi jumped from the her sitting place and said: "It's always good to smile rather than frown right?"

That gave Luka an idea. She typed the words 'Smile' and 'Smiling'. She hit the 'Enter' key.

Guess what.

There IS such a song. 'Smiling'. We cheered with a **"YEEEEEEESSSSSSS~~~~!"** so loud that Mizuno nearly jumped from her bed due to shock from her room. She shouted: "What's with those shoutings?" We replied her with "Gomenasai~!"

Wee~ Gumi's really our saviour! 3 cheers for Gumi!

The song itself was ear-pleasing, cheerful and motivating too! But the problem is...

"How do we practise without getting caught by Mizuno-san? If she knows what we're doing now, is won't be a surprise anymore." Len asked with his forever kawaii tone.

"We can close the door and windows~ Switch off the fans~" Rin nudged Len with her elbow.

"Wait." Len paused, his eyes widened a little.

"Nani?" Everyone asked.

"If it's like what Rin said, won't we be smothered to death!" Len make it sound like the world is ending in a minute.

"Can't we just on the air-conditioner...?" My eyes were fixed on the machine at one of the top corners in the room. Everyone stared at Len, sweatdropping.

"Ahehehe... My fault my fault... hehe..." Len slowly retreated and attempted to run but was tripped over by Tako Luka's tentacles.

"MISSION~ COMPLETE!" Luka high-fived her chibi pet.

"Seriously why are boys so dense? Okay let's not mention Len being only 6 year old first but, Kaito! You're 11 right! Why is your brain that small as a peanut!" Meiko shook Kaito by grabbing on the shoulders, then settled him by pushing him on the floor.

I turned to Luka and asked her with a whisper: "Are they always like that?"

"Oh yes~ oh yes... So kawaii right?" Luka answered with a smile.

"Guys c'mon! We've been sidetracking for way too long!" Gumi looked at the clock and announced the time. "It's 4.30pm now! We only have 90 minutes left!"

Oh. Remember that epic chapter? 90 minutes. The same chapter that brought us together.

Before any of them could reply Gumi, the telephone rang. I picked up the phone.

"Mushi mushi?" I asked who's on the line.

"_Maro maro~_" did I just heard a gayish voice!

"Eeeeek!" I screamed in fear.

Gumi then snatched the phone from my hands.

"Oi! Just who are you!" Gumi shouted until the person on the other side of the line went deaf.

"Th-there's no need to shout that loud right... I'm Kiyoteru yours sincerely! Anyways could you hand over the phone to my mum? I need to speak with her." He pleaded on the phone.

"She's in a bad mood. Stop rubbing salt into her wounds."

"You mean she cried just now?" Kiyoteru asked.

"Ya, and you didn't even bother to concern her! What kind of son are you!" Gumi's volcano is near to the brink of eruption. Her eyes were already flaring red.

"Gumi... give me the phone."

All turned to face Gakupo, whose hand's stretched out.

"I'll talk to him." He winked at Gumi.

Gumi reluctantly handed the phone to the Samurai guy.

"Hey bookworm, I'll give you a chance to speak with your oka-san, but we have a deal."

"Shoot it out (And stop calling me bookworm!)."

"Well, you must sing a song with us."

"EH! How do I sing with all of you when... I'm already at home!"

"Don't lie, you're using your phone when you call. (Gakupo looks at the caller-id.) You could have used your house phone to make a call, so that you could save a few cents, iie? And reveal yourself. I know you sneaked right from your home with some kind of excuse right?"

"... Okay I surrender. You're a sharp one, _samurai_ dude. And Lily's here with me along with her friend as well. They kept tailing me after Lily knew I was out again!" Kiyoteru received a punch from Lily on the face. Minor cracks could be heard (even from the phone!). A delicate laughter could be heard as well. "We'll come in. We're just outside the house."

"Enter silently. I'm sure you don't wanna disturb your oka-san."

Wow. How did Gakupo-kun know that Kiyoteru's just outside the house?

* * *

><p>Author's words: Whew! Done. Looks like the Vocaloids are ready for action again! Would they be able to carry out the mission smoothly since they have the assistance from Kiyoteru and Lily (and the un-introduced friend)? Wait for next chapter~<p> 


	9. Vocaloid: Issho ni Smiling!

_"Mushi mushi?"_

_"Maro maro~"_

_"Eeeeek!"_

_"Oi! Just who are you!"_

_"Th-there's no need to shout that loud right... I'm Kiyoteru yours sincerely! Anyways could you hand over the phone to my mum? I need to speak with her."_

_"Hey bookworm, I'll give you a chance to speak with your oka-san, but we have a deal."_

_"Shoot it out (And stop calling me bookworm!)."_

_"Well, you must sing a song with us."_

* * *

><p>"Mizuno-san..."<p>

"Dou desu ka?"

"We've... prepared a song specially for you! To ch... _mph_!" Luka covered Miku's mouth. Miku nearly let out the surprise.

Mizuno was shocked to see other than her beloved Vocaloids and Kiyoteru, Lily is here, along with 3other kids which she never met before (one which is a baby). They stood hand in hand, as if like they're from a choir group. Mizuno just realised that the living room's furniture were all moved to the sides of the wall, a large space was created. The large group of kids were standing at the centre spreaded out.

"Kaito! On the PC's audio at full blast!" Meiko commanded.

"Roger~!"

And the performance started.

* * *

><p><strong>Luka: Smiling together~ Will be together~<strong>

**Rin:** Konna gojisei dakarakoso waratte mirai e to arukou, Smiling together~

* * *

><p>(Mizuno arched one of her eyebrow. The music started.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Miku:<strong> Ichibyou goto ni sekai no dokoka de, Hito ga shini yuki hito ga umare yuku

**Len:** Ichirin-bana ga kareru yori mo hayaku, Hito wa kawaite hito wo motometeru

**Meiko:** Katachi aru mono hodo ni kantan ni moroku kowareteku kara

**Gakupo:** Oh... How to love?

Miku: Mada wakaranai...

**Kaito:** Nara konna no wa dou?

G, M, K: Ima sugu dare ni datte dekiru yo

_[Chorus]_

_Miku: Smiling together~_

_Len: Will be together~_

**Miki:** Konna gojisei dakarakoso waratte mirai e to arukou

_Miku: Smiling together~_

_Rin: Will be together~_

Miku: Donna arasoi datte kotoba ja naku kokoro de kanjitara, Smiling together~

[Len]

Miyou ni yoccha kireigoto kai?

Nara muri ni nattoku shinakute ii ze kenkai no sai

**Nobody needs to be the same**, ori tobidase

**Let's open our gate (no time to HATE!)**

Miwatasu sekai ni sakasu ze tairin

ANTI mo hikkurumete wakasu seidai ni

**I've never seen a SMILING face which ain't beautiful**

Koko de baka yatterya hi mo kurerusa

[Luka]

Ichibanboshi ni inotteru dake ja

Hito wa susumezu hito wa modorenai no

**Gumi:** Sora kara nagametara, kokkyou nado nai hitotsu no wakusei dakara

**Kiyoteru:** **Oh... Stop the war now**

Miku: Dou surya ii no...

**Mizki:** Nara konna no wa dou?

Ki, M, Miz: Ima sugu dare ni datte dekiru yo

_[Chrous]_

_Luka: Smiling together~_

_Miku: Will be together~_

Gakupo: Minna waraeba kado ni fuku kitaru, Sasayaka na ima wo

_Miku: Smiling together~_

_Kiyoteru: Will be together~_

Mizki: Sonna kanashii kao wa niawanai yo, Issho ni utaou

_Kiyo, Mizki: Smiling together~_

* * *

><p>(Mizuno laughed.)<p>

* * *

><p>Gakupo: Chotto machinsai<p>

**Lily:** Toke ochita koori wa bunmei no daishou

Gakupo: It's what's inside

Lily: Kiba mukidashita tenpenchii

Gakupo: Respectable MOTTAINAI

Luka: ECO to EGO no kamihitoe, Propaganda

Gakupo: Kizuku no wa hoka demonai

Luka: jibun de mikiwamenakya

Len: Mimi wo sumase nakutemo

Kaito: Minna kizuiteru desho

Miku: Misekake heiwa no naka

Kiyoteru: Atsui itai yo no koe

Gumi: Kuni mo iro mo chi mo koe

Rin: Hitotsu ni naru to shitara

Miki: Kitto sore wa kono basho

Everyone: **_Nico Nico Douga!_**

* * *

><p>(Actually, from after Luka and Rin started the first two verses, <span>Mizuno thought that the kids were already grown up<span>, their voices sounding as if they're already teenagers. Like an illusion.)

* * *

><p><em>[Chorus]<em>

_Smiling together~ Will be together~_

_Smiling together~ Will be together~_

_Kiyoteru: Smiling together~ _

_Miku: Will be together~_

Miki: Konna gojisei dakarakoso waratte mirai e to arukou

_Gakupo: Smiling together~_

_Meiko: Will be together~_

Rin: Donna arasoi datte kotoba janaku kokoro de kanjitara, Smiling together

[Kaito]

**Smiling** patto mi hitorigoto ga nagareteru you de

**BEAT** ni kodou ga awasaru, aisatsu **"What's up!"**

Genki ga nai nara isshoni miyou ka

Saa, rainen no saki bokura ga owasetakunai warai

**This is sunrise** hoka ni konna basho nai desho?

_[Chorus]_

_Luka: Smiling together~_

**Yuki: **_Will be together~_

Kaito: Minna waraeba kado ni fuku kitaru, Sasayaka na ima wo

_Miki: Smiling together_

_Gumi: Will be together_

Meiko: Sonna kanashii kao wa niawanai yo, Isshoni utaou

* * *

><p>(Mizuno cried. But for today, it's tears of joy. She went up to the kids she never met before and hugged them. The embrace was so warm that it was heart-warming...)<p>

_**Smiling together~ Will be together~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's words: Aww so sweet~! This will be the first song they sang together! Nope, Meltdown was not included as, they only sang the chorus. I will <span>publish the practising scenes (and about Gakupo knowing Kiyoteru's just outside Mizuno's house~) in the next chapter.<span> I think all of you know who is the baby yeah? XD**

**P.S. This may be the last chapter I post of now, as school's gonna reopen soon, I would have piles of homework brought back home again. Well you will have to wait... for until the September week. (In other words, BE PATIENT~! )**

**I kept forgetting to mention this: R&R!**


	10. Behind & After Scenes: Issho ni Smiling!

Author: Meh, I bet the performance chapter was pretty boring right?

Mizuno: You make me sound like I'm crying there's no tommorrow! TT

Kiyoteru: So should we release some spoilers to avenge you oka-san? :D

Mizuno: My son is the BEST!

Author: NO NO DON- *shot* x_x

Mizuno: Ok! Dear readers/ reviewers~ There might be a movie and (Crossover)theater play being released quite soon~ So stay tuned! Also thanking _TsundereMe_ for those countless reviews! ^^

(Gomenasai for the _**very late**_ update... I was suffering from Writer's Block...)

* * *

><p><strong>Behind the Scenes<strong>

**Miku's POV**

"Aren't you the one who lectured me about ways to save money?" Gakupo smirked while speaking on the phone. "Well since you're at home, why don't you use your house phone instead?"

Feeling defeated, Kiyoteru let out a sigh.

"... Okay I surrender. You're a sharp one, _samurai_ dude. And Lily's here with me along with her friend as well. They kept tailing me after Lily knew I was out again!" Kiyoteru received a punch from Lily in the face. Minor cracks could be heard (even from the phone). A delicate laughter could be heard as well. "We'll come in. We're just outside the house."

As long as he said that, I noticed that the window had became slightly lighter. Was that a shadow all this time? Come to think of it, Gakupo was a samurai after all. Samurais(?) were known to have sharp senses to be alert to their surroundings. Cool...

As I was pondering over the matter, the door to the living room creaked open. True enough, it was Kiyoteru, Lily, and a girl younger than the both of them with pale orange hair, along with crimson red eyes. "Guys," Kiyoteru spoke in a soft manner, not forgetting what Gakupo said over the phone: _Enter silently. I'm sure you don't wanna disturb your oka-san._

"This is Miki. Well Miki's the same age with Miku and Gumi, so there shouldn't be any problem interacting with each other?" I glanced at Miki, she was smiling towards me. Her smile was... Angelic. Seeing her smile can make me forget all my miseries at once.

"Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Miki desu. Anata wa...?" Her self introduction had jolted me back to reality world.

"Watashi no namae wa Miku desu!" I replied happily and shook hands with her. "Hajimemashite."

"So this is where you stay? It's a nice house!" Her eyes were turning green with envy. I never really expected things to turn this way.

"Um hai." I tried to look (and sound) casual.

"I would prefer to stay here than staying at my home... it's never peaceful." Her smile was starting to turn into frown.

"Why? Don't your parents love you?" Curosity soon overcame me again and I tried hard to supress it down. I do not want to make the same mistake _thrice_.

"...They never stop quarelling. Not even the most trival matters. Then whenever one of them fails the arguement, they would vent their anger on me. See..." She pulled up her long-sleeved collar, revealing scratch marks on her neck, hands and legs. They looked disgusting. Some of the marks were very obvious, red in colour. Just like her crimson red eyes. Whose eye colour could match like a rabbit's eye. I flinched.

"Hey~! Let's get on with practising with our song already!" Gumi's unique pitch had made me forget my thoughts and chased after them who left the house. After all, our 'mission' now is to perform a song for Mizuno-san, to cheer her up again.

* * *

><p>As it is impossible to actually practise singing (without good vocals) in the house, Meiko decided to get us out of the house to practise singing. We arrived at a nearby playground where there were kids playing around filling with naive laughters. "This is what I call an 'Ideal Place' to practise such an influential song! A happy song should be rehearsed at a place full of hapiness!" "Shut up BAKAito! I was the one who came up with such a wonderful idea, <em>not<em> you!" Meiko snapped him with her paper fan. "There! You hold the radio for me!"

"...Are they always like that?" Miki asked me with a nudge.

"Well, hai." Even though I lived with them for only 2 days, I could see them fighting each other almost every minute.

"How I wish I could be like the children there..." Rin pointed towards 2 children where they were playing with their parents. The father was carrying one child in his hand to give them a piggy ride on the back, while the mother was pushing the other on a swing. "I never even had a chance to play these kind of things with my parents."

This made me think of the time when I was at Rin's present age. My parents would take me to the playground almost everytime in the evening. Otou-san carries me to the Turnabout (a turntable with handles that alot of people can sit on it and just keep spinning until someone stops it) while oka-san would take pictures with otou-san and I. Once, we went round the neighbourhood to buy toys for me. I remeber one of the toys bought for me is a beautiful Dolphin crystal. The dolphin was sweet pink while the waves were while clear white. "... , no matter what difficulties you face, you must overcome them by all means. Imagine the wave is the obstacle in life and the dolphin leaps over it. You must be like the dolphin: leap over all of them and never turn back." was what my otou-san told me.

It was then I realised the true meaning of what he said. The death of my parents was the wave and I am the dolphin. I have yet to overcome this wave of 'obstacle'.

"Hey Miku! It's your line next! Why are you spacing over there?" Gumi asked annoyingly. "Restart!"

Looks like I was too deep in my own thoughts. I stared at my song sheet for the parts where I'm supposed to sing. "_Ichibyou goto ni sekai no dokoka de, Hito ga shini yuki hito ga umare yuku~_"

The next 30 minutes went smooth and sailing, only stopping a few times when someone sang the notes at a wrong pitch, or the wrong lyrics. Len was the culprit. "You can't really blame me! Why do I get to sing the english part!" "C'mon, Gakupo and I also get to sing the same thing as you! Stop grumbling!" Kaito frowned. "Well, I can say that almost everyone has to sing some english parts..." Luka looked at the song sheet. "Even the chorus is in english!" Unexpected thing was, while we were rehearsing, some other kids from afar also happened to be looking at our direction. Rin was tugging Len and Gakupo was like: "Are they imitating us singing?" "If that's the case, why don't we ask them to come join us?" Gumi was pulling him the next moment towards the kids. "Very outgoing, isn't she..." Luka wandered at Gumi smiling. I must admit, she is.

* * *

><p><strong>Gumi's POV<strong>

I got excited when I saw them singing in tune with us! This must be it! I must find out who they are in order to thank them for being our audience!

"G-Gumi... you don't really need to pull me that hard you know..." Gakupo was panting heavily behind me and I noticed that I was grabbing his wrist. I felt my face slightly blushing and let go of his hand immediately.

"Gomen~ I didn't do it on purpose!"

"It's alright. I don't mind." he said reassuringly. "Why are we here?"

He's right. I almost forgot all about it.

"To thank the children there for being our audience?" I glanced at them.

We walked up the small hill and the children were still there. I walked to them.

"Konnichiwa! Are you watching us sing?"

"Hai... Anata wa dare ka?" the girl with black hair asked.

"Gumi." I smiled at her. "This is Gakupo."

"Mizki's my name." She bowed and took out her fan. It was a Sakura fan.

"Where did you get that?" Gakupo asked. Looks like he's interested with that fan.

"During the Hanamusubi festival. My ane-san bought it for me." She opened the fan and fanned herself. "By the way, the peformance is great! ~_Nara konna no wa dou? Ima sugu dare ni datte dekiru yo~_"

Gakupo and I looked at each other. Her pitch was not just nice, but _awesome_. The toddler standing next to her kept humming the chorus:_Smiling together~ Smiling together~ _

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Gumi?"

"Hai. I'm pretty sure."

"...Let's ask them to join us singing too!" we blurted out at the same time. Mizki and the toddler stared at us full with question marks in the air.

"Nani!"

"It's like this..." Gakupo explained the whole thing in detail to her. Something must had gotten into her mind and she said: "... I'll help you. Can Yuki tag along as well?"

"Sure! Why not? Let's hurry back and tell others the news!" We sprinted back towards to join the other Vocaloids.

* * *

><p>Len: "Saa!"<p>

The place was filled with our voices again. Phew, it was a really difficult moment just now persuading the other members to let young Yuki join our choir. Basically, it's because of the affection of our performance.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Few minutes ago<strong>-

Meiko: "Are you sure you wanna add her to our choir?"

Luka: "But isn't she a little too young?"

Len: "Luka-nee's right! She's even younger than me!"

Me: "Onegai... mina..."

Meiko: "Shouldn't it be the more the merrier?"

Kaito: "That's right! The more the merrier!" *receives punch from Meiko*

Miku: "Haha, not again. But the sound effect may be better if more people are singing with us."

Miki: "Just let them join us! I don't mind!"

Gakupo: "Arigatou Miki- chan."

Kiyoteru: "So the both of you shall buck up then. Ganbatte yo!"

Mizki and Yuki: "Hai~!"

Lily: "Let's not waste any time now! Teru, I'll give my song sheet to Mizki so you with me yours!"

Kiyoteru: "Eh?"

Luka: "I'm playing the music now~" *presses the 'play' button on the radio*

-End of the commotion-

_**Smiling together~ Will be together~ **_

_**Smiling together~ Will be together~**_

* * *

><p><strong>End of performance in front of Mizuno<strong>

**Miku's POV**

Mizuno. She cried once again. All of us were in each other's embrace. It was a heartwarming scene. Again, it reminds me of the farewell hug my parents gave me before their went to catch their flight. And passed away.

After everything, we bid farewell to Kiyoteru, Lily, Mizki and Yuki.

"Miki, shouldn't you be going to?" Mizuno asked.

"My parents... I don't dare to face them..." Miki looked down. I told Mizuno about her family condition.

"... Sou. Shall I escort you back home then? I can also have a talk with your parents." Mizuno stretched out her hand towads Miki.

"Miki, just say yes!" Luka encouraged her.

"...Alright then. Sayounara mina." Miki waved at the Vocaloids. All of us waved goodbye towards her as Miki and Mizuno left the gate.

I was the only one who didn't wave. Before I knew it, I already ran Mizuno and Miki, with them looking at me.

"Why? Did you want to escort Miki home too?" Mizuno smiled. Without any second to think, I just blurted a "Hai!" from my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>-Miki's house-<strong>

After 20 minutes of walking, we finally arrived at Miki's house. I could feel that Miki is afraid. "Daijyoubu dayo! I'm sure your parents are worrying for you now!" Mizuno winked at her. She reached for the doorbell and pressed. A middle-aged woman came out. "Erm, you're... AH! Miki! Where have you been!" She became agitated at the sight of Miki. Miki quickly hid behind me, trembling like a vibrator. Mizuno then whispered something which I couldn't hear to Miki's mother, which afterwards, her attitude changed.

"Miki... after all of these... gomenasai. I promise Papa and I won't quarrel with each other or vent our anger on you again. Please... come home... Your papa has taken a day's off just to search for you the moment I rang him that you're missing. We'll change. Just... come back to us... ok?" Miki was still on her guard even though her mum was on the verge of tears. The mother and daughter looked straight into the eyes of each other for a good 5 minutes. "...Never" was all Miki said. Mizuno, Miki's mum and I were shocked. Miki opened her mouth once more: "...leave you again. Mama, I love you and Papa very much! I just can't accept the fact that the both of you always quarrel with each other! Whenever I see my classmate's family getting along so well, I would always feel jealous. I would think, why, _why__MY_ family can't be like them!" This comment totally stoned us. "Miki dear! I swear to Crypton god that we will never, ever put you through this torture again! So you're coming home?" her mum was tearing very emotionally. It was crystal clear that her parents also doted on her very much except when it comes to the quarreling part.

"Mama!"

"Miki!"

The two were locked into a tight embrace, sobbing on each other's shoulders. Now it's my turn to be envious when watching such a scene. "Don't worry~ you still have me!" Mizuno opened her arms wide, hugging me till I choked.

"Mizuno-san... I... don't know how to thank you enough... anyway...Arigatou... I'll repay your kindness someday, I'll remeber!"

"Nevermind. I'm just glad that Miki's reunited with you. I shall bid farewell then!"

"_Sayounara!_"

-Out of Miki's homeyard-

"Mizuno-san?"

"Mmm?"

"Can... can I... go back home?''

"Aren't we going now?''

"I mean, my original home..."

"Why all of a sudden, hmm?"

"'Cause... I remembered something very important inside. I can also take some of my items too."

"Let's hurry then! Before the house is going to be sold to someone else or being demolished!"

This made me panicked. I wanted no, need to get back at least the Crystal Dolphin. It's the last gift my parents ever bought for me. I must retrieve it, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>-Miku's house-<strong>

Mizuno called for a taxi and it drove towards my house direction. She paid the driver and we rushed towards my home. Mizuno's right: there were machines outside surrounding my house, attempting to destroy it.

"STOP!" I cried as quickly as I barged in.

"Hey girl-" the workman tried to stop me, but Mizuno had explained to him. "Please give us 2 hours to pack finish everything. After that we'll leave. Ok?"

"Alright then. ONE hour. Guys, let's go eat our dinner first!" the workers went scrambling off.

Entering the house, I sprinted to my room, searching for the Crystal Dolphin. It was very messy, like searching for a needle in a haystack. I became irritated when I couldn't find it after 20 minutes. "Do you still remember where you put it?" Mizuno entered the room, trying to help me find the item.

Thinking back, I was doing my revision for my upcoming exam. The crystal sculpture was beside me back then. I went for a toilet break and when I came back, the crystal was gone. "Oka-san! Where's my Crystal Dolphin?" "I saw the sculpture nearly falling off the table so I decided to put it in the showcase cabinet. It wouldn't distract you too."

The showcase cabinet, that's it! The living room! Why never had I thought of it before! I rushed to my room the moment when I stepped into the house and totally forgotten about the living room. Running down the stairs, I panted to catch my breath and there was my Crystal Dolphin. I was elated and happy to see it again and I tried to reach out for it. It was placed at the highest level in the shelf and even though I stepped onto a chair, my height was my only disadvantage. "Onegai... just a little more..." I tiptoed till the maximum and I was only a centimetre away from my beloved sculpture. After a few tries, I managed to get it! I was over the moon until I lost balance and started falling from the chair. I screamed. I thought I was going to have a few bones cracked, until I saw Mizuno's hands under me. She caught me from my fall. "M-Mizuno? When were you here...?" "I rushed here the moment when I saw you going downstairs! So I came to your aid~!" Seeing that my Crystal Dolphin was still in piece, I heaved a sigh of relief. "That sculpture... it sure means alot to you right?" "Hai, it was a gift from my parents before they passed away. How much time we had left?" "35 minutes. Oh dear let's start packing up now~! I found a big luggage bag that can store all of your things!"

With Mizuno's help, the luggage bag was filled with my stuffs and some of my parents'. The workmen came back here again and like we promised, Mizuno dragged the luggage bag out with me following behind, the Crystal Dolphin in my hands. After calling for another taxi, the driver helped to put the luggage bag in the car boot. We got in the taxi and it drove off with a 'voom' sound as the first strike of the crane machine smashes my original house. _Farewell my house... bye-bye..._

After that incident, I was enrolled to a new school along with the other Vocaloids. I met new friends and was helping Mizuno at her workplace. And before I knew it, 8 years flew pass...

* * *

><p>The ending's pretty random right? *shot*<p>

That's practically behind the scenes. Author hasn't really recovered from Writer's block yet...

Anyways, hoped y'all enjoyed it! Remember to R&R too!


	11. Vocaloid: Complicated Beginning

_"I will be always by your side, watching and protect you. Forever..."_

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"MIKU! CAN YOU PLEASE GET UP NOW! WE'RE LATE!"<p>

I lazily opened my eyes, stretched my whole body and trying to figure out who shook me up. It was Gumi. "Huh? What do you mean by late?" I rubbed my eyes while asking.

"SCHOOL! DUH!" Gumi was clearly annoyed. "Today's the first day of school! And you're waking up at... _this_ hour? You better hasten up your speed. Rin and Len were already up eating breakfast." She left me alone in the room by slamming the door with a _thump_.

I stared at the wall for a few seconds._School?_ I looked at the wall clock hanging from another wall. _Oh dear,_ I thought. I yawned one last time before getting up to do my bed and went into the toilet to brush my teeth. For some reason, the dream I had kept appearing in my mind, so it seems impossible to forget. Rinsing my mouth and splashed my face with water, I took 2 long rubberbands to tie up my twintails. As my hair length is quite long, I had trouble tying it in the beginning but I had gotten used to it now. Walking out of the toilet, I picked the school uniform from the closet and changed into it. I reached to the breakfast table where Rin and Len had just finished eating. Mizuno-san was washing the dishes while Gumi was ransacking through her bag, apparently looking for something.

"Ah, Miku." Mizuno called me as I got myself a sandwich on the table. "I heard from the broadcast that there is a traffic jam on the way to your school, so maybe you might want to eat it on your way to school." I nodded and I grabbed a random bento box on the counter and shoved it into my bag. "Gumi, what'cha looking for?"

Gumi looked up for a second before going back to her searching mode. "I... I c-can't find my goggles!"

_What? Goggles?_

No wonder she looked a bit different when I saw her without her usual outfit. "Do you still remember where you put it last night?" It was Rin, butting in the conversation. She was putting on her shoes and adjusting her hairband. "C'mon, it's only a pair of goggles." The voice was from Len, who was tying his little ponytail up.

"Shut up Len! Sigh..." Gumi looked depressed. "Why did I lost it..."

"Gumi... we can always find your goggles later. Let's go now- We're already late." I tried to reassure her.

"H-Hai."

* * *

><p>Gumi, Rin, Len and I would always go to school together. That's because the Grade we're studying in is the Middle School category. Meiko, Luka, Kaito and Gakupo also studied at the same school with us, but they are in the High School category. We have different class times so it's like half the family's gone (not the other gone!). Len activated his Roadroller while Gumi went to get her bike from the garage. Rin and I boarded the big yellowish machine and we setted off for the day. Mizuno's right: there was indeed a heavy jam on the road. Cars kept beeping, trucks kept honking and cyclists rang the bells on their bike.<p>

"Geez, when is the light gonna change? We are really late if it doesn't change in another 3 minutes." Len looked at his watch with a worried look.

"I feel emo today... probably because I don't have my goggles with me." While the beeping and honking on the road kept going, my mind was occupied with the dream that I had. Something's telling me that I had met the owner of this voice before, but I couldn't seem to remember it. Sometimes I wished that I had a better memory.

"Yay! The light's green. Go~!" Rin was jumping out from her seat for being too excited, snapping me back to reality. I suddenly remembered that the sandwich is still in my bag, so I tore the plastic off to eat to my heart's content. Within minutes, I finished and crushed the plastic inside my pocket. With nothing to do, I adverted my gaze to the greenery at my right hand side. Trees kept swooshing past and birds chirped as they soar through the azure blue sky. Hmm maybe it's not a bad day after all.

..._Maybe not_.

We had arrived in front of the school gate, only to find an angry guard fuming at us. "YOU GUYS ARE LATE! I'M GONNA PUT Y'ALL IN THE DETENTION ROOM!"

"Quick, Rin and Miku, dash in as fast as you can!"

"But we can't just leave you in lurch like this!" I argued.

"Well, it's better than having one to sacrifice than the whole gang's dead right?" Len said it with ease. "Saa?"

I nodded, Rin and I sprinted with all our might while Gumi remained outside with Len. From their stances, I knew that they would be fine.

* * *

><p>Rin and I panted as we reached a safe area from the security guard. We rested on a study bench, breathing very hard and our hearts pumping vigorously. We rested enough until we saw a figure running towards us. Len.<p>

"Len! Where's Gumi?" I asked him, with anxiousness in my tone.

"...It's all my fault. She tried to distract the guard when he was nearly reaching out for the Roadroller's tyre to clamp it. She was being caught by him. I don't even dare to think of the consequences..."

"Oni-chan! You are a bad brother! No more bananas for you the next time!" Rin gave Len a kick on the knees. "Oww~" was all Len blurted out. I feel sad for Gumi. She was such a good sister. I absolutely hate that guard from now onwards.

We paced to the hallway where the classrooms are. There were noisy chatters filling up the area with liveliness and energy. "Which class you're assigned to Rin?" "M2-5. Len's the same class with me. Catch ya later!" We went our seperate ways.

"M4-8..." I recited as I was scanning through the entire level of classrooms. I climbed every stairs as fast as I could, trying to reach the classroom to know my new classmates. I can't give a bad impression to them (for being late).

Finally. My class. I entered the room and people were chattering noisily like none's business. I scanned throught the area and managed to get myself an empty seat. As I sat on it...

"MIKU~! LONG TIME NO SEE!"

"Ah Neru! Nice to see you again!" I ws trying to recover from the sudden shock I have.

Yup, the yellow-haired girl is my classmate, Akita Neru. Wait, _not_ just classmates, but _best friends_. We had been in the same class since when we're 10, so our friendship has achieved at quite a strong bonding stage. Her golden topaz hair reflects the sunlight so well that they look bright yellow instead of it's original colour. She has a weird habit of texting through her yellow cellphone and I never see her stop sending a text before. I wonder how her friends could stand her texting non-stop? She did text me whenever she's bored or asking what homeworks we have, maybe chatting when we're not in school.

I sighed again as I readjusted myself on the seat.

"Miku-chan, why are you so depressed?" A hand patted on my shoulder. I truned around to only see a bunch of white hair blocking my view. Yowane Haku. She's also part of my BFF and she's good at drinking large amounts of sake. Last time she and Meiko got drunk until half of the living room got destroyed by them. We known each other since 2 years ago.

"I woke up late, there's a traffic jam on the way to school and Gumi being caught by the security guard for just trying to protect us from being put in that damn Detention room!" I headesked the table.

"Sou, gomen." Haku gave a bow.

"Just try to look on the bright side Miku." Neru gave me a smile, squeezing her cellphone in her pocket. Whenever she put her beloved cellphone away just to talk to you for a while, it means that she's 101% serious about the conversation.

"Arigatou mina~" I smiled.

"Let's change the topic from here. Say, I heard that the new form teacher we had for this year is quite young! I hope that he's a handsome guy~"

"Aww Neru~ You had enough of charming guys already! Don't forget, you're our class flower." Haku poked her left cheek with a teasing look.

"Class! The new form teacher's coming!" Someone shouted across the room and everyone rushed back to their seats except for the 3 of us as we're already at our comfort zone. As the sound of leather footings made it's way to the classroom, I vaguely saw a fimilar dark figure in front of one much smaller-sized figure, following closely behind. The girls squealed while the boys made a "Ooooh..." sound as the 2 finally stepped in.

"Um, I do not know how to make a 'proper introduction' to you guys, since it's my first time teaching here... _Huh? _**_MIKU?_**" The figure shown itself, only to make the speech more high-pitched until he saw me.

"K-Ki-**Kiyoteru**-nii!" This is the_second_ time I had fallen off from a chair today. I have heard from Kiyoteru that he would be enrolled to a school to educate students but he never really tell us which school he was assigned to... now I finally know the answer.

"Well, see me after school today. I got something that I need to give it to you." He gave a last glance before shifting his gaze to the class. "Alright class, she's right. I'm Hiyama Kiyoteru, you may refer me as Hiyama sensei or just sensei will do. I got 2 announcements to make. Since today's the first day of school, I shall just let everyone relax and do your own stuffs, just don't contribute the noise pollutions to the other classes. Secondly, we have a new student- your new classmate, joining us. Please introduce yourself."

"Watashi wa Suzune Ring desu. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." As I turned around, all of the boys in the class had their pupils turned to..._heart shapes_? And of course, some of the girls looked pissed off, offened by the fact that some of their boyfriends got 'bewitched' by this _new, innocent-looking_ girl or jealous cause she looks prettier than them? I tried to peek at Neru, but all she shown me was the sight of her texting someone. But I must admit: like her last name, her voice sounded like a bell's chime. It was very soothing and her looks were not bad to attract someone. My thoughts were further interupted when Kiyoteru said: "You may take a seat beside Hatsune-san, the girl with the green twintails." "Hai." Her voice trailed off as she settled down at the seat beside me.

[I'm dearly sorry for not explaining the details of the sitting arrangement between Neru, Haku and me. Both of them sat in front of me while I was the only 'loner' in class, meaning I was the only one without a sitting mate in class. But they would always turn their bodies around and had short conversations with me as much as possible.]

"Ohaiyo! I'm Hatsune Miku." I stretched out a hand to her.

"Ohaiyo." Her hands are in mine as we shook it happily. "Well, what do all of you want to know about me?"

"Everything!" Haku turned and her long hair missed Ring by an inch. Neru turned her seat around, interested in hearing Ring's character background and her past.

"Erm okay. I was originally from the Yamaha school-"

"NANI! YAMAHA?" The 3 of us had shouted loud enough to gain the whole class's attention. After a tense atmosphere for a few seconds, everyone resumed back to their own business. But then, why transfer to this school? Yamaha is one of the ideal schools for students who has intense interest for music, dance and instrumental playing. Since she's there, but why...

"That school is a school with very high standards and expectations. I've had enough pressure from there and my parents decided to transfer me here. At least I have enough time to balance my studies and instrumental playing."

"Instrument? What kind of instrument did you play?"

Before Ring could answer, the bell went off.

"Please pack your things now! Time for the next lesson. If you're unsure, please refer to the list attached to the noticeboard." Kiyoteru started to leave the classroom with lots of girls behind him acting all mushy. I can't look.

"HEY Miku! Tell us more about about Teru-sensei! Hurry!" A swarm of girls suddenly flocked around me, making it impossible to get my way out of the classroom. "Tell us! Now!"

"Err I don't really know anything about him..." I tried my best to feign ignorance and shoved through the crowd, running for my next class without looking back. Luckily, Neru, Haku and Ring helped me to block them for a while while I made my narrow escape. I only heard a "Don't get away! We'll be back!" before stepping on the first flight of stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**It's. Finally. Done.**

After 3 freaking days. (Thank me for sidetracking for PokeSupe videos 8D)

It's just the first chapter of a new beginning and things started to go wrong! Miku having a weird dream, Gumi being caught and girls (who are fans) of Kiyoteru pestering Miku! I didn't really include the scene of Rin and Len's class as, well... I'm only planning to put it in the next chapter! About Kaito and the "High School catogary" students... hehe. Wait till about either the next chapter or future ones (LOL) *shot*

**AriiNyanMoo :**OMG I'm really at a loss for words! You did not know how much I needed a review like this! Thanks for the suggestions~ And of course, the ones you hoped to appear definately will in the following chapters! :D I'm not so sure about genderbends though... (no more spoilers for now! :X)

**DokiDokiKyuuChan :**Nuuuuuuuu it's just a new beginning XD (Still thanks for reviewing! ^^)

Last but not least: **TsundereMe**!

You are the only one who kept reviewing on every one of my chappies :'o And gave short but influential comments. I really apperciate it! (And update your fanfict soon!)

**And to anyone who added this to their favourites/ story alert or just read finish this chapter :**

**A BIG ARIGATOU** for you as well! :D A review is strong enough to motivate me to continue this fanfic! :)

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.:<strong> If any of you have doubts to the story plot of now, feel free to state in your reviews. I'm too lazy to state everything all at once. *shot by Diligence*

Here's a little present for you being supportive of at least reading through my story!

Link: .com/watch?v=XK5z8u-cx4U&feature=related

It's catchy song, so please at least watch the first half of the video! You guys can just ignore the 2nd song. ;)

**OOT post: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RED! OTANJYOUBI RED-SAN!** ^_^


	12. Vocaloid: At the door

_"Please pack your things now! Time for the next lesson. If you're unsure, please refer to the list attached to the noticeboard."_

_"HEY Miku! Tell us more about about Teru-sensei! Hurry! Tell us! NOW!"_

_"Err I don't really know anything about him..."_

_"Don't get away! We'll be back!"_

* * *

><p>I panted for the 2nd time for today as I leaned against the wall in the corridor. I should had known to control my excitement earlier on. Geez, oh Crypton, what did I do exactly?<p>

I looked at my timetable with weary eyes for my next lesson. History. Great. Another boring lesson. Dragging my feet to the next classroom, I soon settled down to the nearest seat to me, rested my head on the table, hoping to at least get a minute's rest.

_Tap._

I ignored the feeling on my shoulder, thinking that I was just being paranoid.

_Tap tap._

Urgh, that feeling. I grumpily got off from my seat to find who the culprit was.

No one.

Even though there's people in the classroom, they were like at least a _**metre**_ away from me.

_Tap._

I swiftly reached for the area where I was being... touched and grabbed the source tightly. A hand. I traced along the route of the arm and to my surprise, I cannot believe my eyes of who the owner of the hand is.

"Shh! Don't tell the others!" The voice covered my mouth.

"Hey! Long time no see!" I was immediately jolted back to life when I saw um, let's just call that person 'A' for now. "Why did you touch my shoulders!"

"Come on. I just merely tapped your shoulder." That voice joked.

"Just kidding." I stuck out my tongue.

"So, how's life?"

"..."

Again, I needed to repeat my story to A.

"I see. Gumi's such a wonderful sister, even if she's not blood-related to you."

That voice's right. Now I'm indebted to her.

_**RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG~!**_

"Sit beside me then! At least I can have someone to chat with anyway."

"Okay!"

Everyone scrambled to their seats as the History teacher strolled in. She looked like she's near her late 20s. What's captivating about her is her golden curly hair lengthened to her shoulder bone.

"I'm Miss. Ann, you may refer to me as Ann-sensei or sensei will do." Woah, she sure had a strong accent in her way of talking.

She then proceeded to ask us for our names, followed by a mini game. She started the lesson when the mini game ended, when it's so much fun!

"Geez, I'm falling asleep!" I groaned as I rested my head on the desk, face still looking at the board.

"Or did you want me to poke you again?" That voice was teasing.

"I-Iie! No thanks!" I straightened my backbone, trying to get myself focused.

"...Legend has it say that our ancestors were the ones who created Crypton, the mighty creature who created us Holograms. This was unknown as we've yet to find any more of our ancestors (humans) on this planet of ours. Scientists were still trying to get results though..."

W-Wait.

I remember...

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback (4 years ago)-<strong>_

_"Oka-san... can I ask you a question?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What is Shiba's species called? And I don't see anything that looked like the same as it."_

_"__Inu.__I don't really know why. You see..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"...Shiba's__not my dog__at all."_

_"NANI! How can this be?"_

_"Maybe I should tell you that I was strolling in the streets one day (__another 4 years ago, totalling up to 8 years, which was the time skip__) when there's this dog that suddenly kept bugging me. Even though I tried to shake him off, it won't budge and continued to surround its legs on my boots. When I thought I finally managed to shook him off, he follows me till my home. I had no choice but to keep him. It was a good thing afterwards, since I'm alone at home while the rest has gone to school (__nursery, kindergarten__). _

_So, the other 'siblings' of yours started to accept him and got along with each other as well. However, whenever I bring Shiba out, people would gave the strange creature stares of disgust. It was very... saddening for the poor lil' critter. I occasionally went to one of the biggest libraries in the region and managed to get myself a prehistoric book about our ancestors. One of the entries was written like this:_

_Ape - Humans - *o***r**s_

_Lizard - ?_

_Lizard - Snake_

_The chords were written in a totally different style that I could not even understand._

_... And that's when I found you in the streets after you fainted."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-End of flashback-<strong>_

"Miku! Stop spacing out!" A nudge was followed afterwards.

Eh? I was daydreaming?

"G-Gomenasai!" Flipping through my notebook, I quickly jotted down the things that Ann Sensei said.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At M2-5 classroom<span>**

"Oni-chan, can you stop looking towards my direction?"

"!"

"I know that I'm attractive, but you really don't need to stare at me like that."

Rin was doing notes when she caught Len staring at her. Len facepalmed himself when Rin made that comment. A few other girls in the class who heard the little conversation glared at Rin, making negative comments:

"How dare she!"

"She's not flirting with _my_ Len!"

"You mean _MY_ shota!"

"Wait, aren't they siblings? _**Twins**_ to be exact."

"Twincest!"

_Silence._

"So I assume I can continue the lesson?" A firm voice echoed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At the detention room<span>**

"MAY I ASK WHEN WILL I BE RELEASED!"

"Now now, you'll still be in here for another half an hour!"

"I'M IDLING IN HERE FOR 1 AND A HALF HOUR DOING_**NOTHING**_!"

"Then that's your problem. Lemme see... oops, you can only be released when it is the break period."

"SCAMMER!"

**[Author: Gumi, yeah. She's still in the detention room. I'll take over Miku's POV from here, since she's still clueless about the fact that her sister's still in the detention room.]**

Unable to do anything (and being watched by some guard in a room) was definitely miserable. Gumi was confined at a small spot, muttering tons of vulgarities in any form which existed of now under her breath. She was told that she would be in here for half an hour to do some reflection, but it seemed that the guard changed his mind, extending the detention till the break period which is like, another _**1**_ more hour.

"...May I be released now? I won't get any lessons like that." Gumi said as she got up with her hand in one hand, walking towards the door exit. "Aren't you feeling bored by guarding me like this?"

To her surprise, as she reached out for the handle, a gloved hand suddenly appeared in front of her vision and covered her mouth. Gumi tried to struggle free from the grip but her vision blurred to darkness and she lost consciousness afterwards.

"You say that whether I'm feeling bored? Well, I _**am**_ bored. Let's get down to business..."

The guard laid the sleeping girl aside and wrote some chords something on the paper."This way, I won't get suspected! Muahaha!"

On the paper:

{_Student detained: Nakajima Megumi_

_ Offense: Late for school._

_ Duration detained: 30 minutes._

_ Additional time detained: 2 hours._

_ Reason being: Being offensive to the guard. Causing minor bruises on hand and leg._}

"If you must blame... blame it to _those siblings of yours_! HAH!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>At some random place in the school<span>**

"Yawn... The school canteen must be the quietest area of now..."

"Yea... Kaito, isn't that the detention room?"

Kaito and Gakupo were idling at the school canteen trying to take a breather from some of the boring lessons they've been suffering (and struggling to keep themselves awake as well. The other reason was they wanted to skip class till break time).

* * *

><p><em>-Sometime ago-<em>

_(via SMS)_

_Kaito: I'm bored. :(_

_Gakupo: Whi isn't bored?_

_Kaito: Hah! Can't even spell 'Who'. Wonder how did u survive thru exams. :P_

_Gakupo: ... Not funny. Better than you usuing short terms. Hey want to meet outside now?_

_Kaito: Erm ok! Let's meet at the canteen area then! :D_

_Gakupo: All right, see you in about a minute._

_Kaito: A min then! XD_

_-end of SMS-_

* * *

><p>"It does seem to be the case... but the light has been on since 1 hour ago. Who on earth had offended the principal?" Kaito took a sip from the water cooler near the detention room. "Isn't it too strange?"<p>

"Am I being paranoid or something..." Gakupo rubbed his forehead in a spiral pattern. "...That I sense someone's presence in that room way too familar to me?"

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked as he wiped the excessive drops of water from his face.

"I had that feeling that someone dear to me was inside that room and that person is in danger." Gakupo stared at the door towards the detention room. "Kaito, do you think I should break the door open?"

"Err, I don't think that's a good idea... besides, it's almost break time, so should we wait for our other siblings to come down and join us?"

Gakupo eyed the detention room one more time before leaving with Kaito.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Break time<span>**

Rin and Miku had sent their texts to Meiko and Luka, who appeared to be having the same breaktime as them that day. They soon gathered at 'The Forbidden Staircase'(which disallows students to get pass, as it's for teachers only. That's how the name goes). The foursome exchanged glances, Meiko and Luka noticing slightly sad glances at the 2 of them.

The forbidden staircase was located near a windy spot.

In the tense atmosphere, Meiko decided to break the awkwrd silence. "Why were you both so sad? And where's Gumi?"

"She... she's... in the detention room, all thanks to us." Rin spoke with her eyes closed, her tone filled with sadness and regret.

"W-why is she in the detention room the first place? She doesn't break any school rule right?" Luka questioned further.

Seeing Rin in no condition to continue, Miku took over: "You see, there's traffic jam on our way to school. By the time we reached school there's this crazy guard threatening us to put all 4 of us into the detention room. Well, almost all of us made it except for Len, until Gumi decided to distract him with her bike. She got caught instead and I haven't been hearing any news from her. If only I hastened up my pace..."

As Miku sobbed, she received a text from Len. It says:_Come over to the detention room now. Gakupo and Kaito are here too._

"What does he want anyways? That oni-chan of mine..." Rin gritted her teeth.

"C'mon let's go, I'm sure they must had some ideas about what's going on..." Luka gave us the signal to follow her.

"Ikuze!"

* * *

><p>"So, what's up?"<p>

"Normal, as usual."

"What normal! Gumi's been detained for so long until now, how worrying."

"And she's being watched by a guard alright..."

"And being trapped in the room..."

"The guard is a male one right?"

"Hai, he's a... CHOTTO MATTE! In a worst case scenario..."

_Silence._

The 7 of them stared at each other.

"But Gakupo, how can you be so sure if Gumi's really inside?"

"My institution tells me so."

"Kaito? Any opinions?"

"Aisu~"

"BA-KAITO! STOP EATING ICE-CREAM AT THIS VERY MOMENT!"

"Should we knock on the door and ask politely?"

"We should just barge in instead!"

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door, there lay an unconscious Gumi who had been awoken by her siblings' chatter just outside the room.<p>

_'Guys...'_ Her eyes were filled with hope and she felt relieved. Just as she wanted to shout out to them, a stunning realisation struck her back to reality harshly in her head.

Her mouth was taped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was Gumi really kidnapped by that guard and that guard being a... a... and who was the one who sat beside Miku during History class? Kay nevermind that. OMG I was suffering from writer's block AGAIN. -.- (Other reasons will be my love for K-ON! and reading manga scans... as well as other fanfics) I know this chapter is extremely short compared to the previous one, but that's all I can chunk out for now. For Rin and Len in their classroom moment... that's random, but I had a reason of putting it there. XD Plus, what makes Gakupo so sure that Gumi's inside before he met up with the rest of the Vocaloids? And if you're bored, you may guess who's dialogue is which of the 2 sentences. There are 7 people and 14 sentences. Good luck guessing! The winner gets no prize :P**


End file.
